Morndinsamman
| members = 14 | memberstable = | memtableheader = | memrefs = | alignment = | races = | allegiances = | enemies = | relrefs = | showmembers = | orgname = | source = }} The Morndinsamman (dwarven for "shield brothers on high" or "high dwarves") was the collective name of the deities that formed the pantheon worshiped by dwarves.> They were also referred to as the Moradinsamman. Base of Operations The majority of the Morndinsamman resided in Dwarfhome (when it was still located on Mount Celestia) under the leadership of Moradin, creator of the dwarves. Duerra and Laduguer lived in Hammergrim, having been exiled by Moradin. History In 1383 DR, Moradin led the Morndinsamman on a crusade against the dark powers of Hammergrim, slaying Duerra and Laduguer, but at the cost of Gorm and Haela. As of 1479 DR, only Moradin, Berronar, Clangeddin, Dugmaren, Marthammor, Thard, and Vergadain remained in Dwarfhome. Abbathor was serving Bane as an exarch and the status of Dumathoin and Sharindlar was unknown. Following the Second Sundering, by the end of the 15 century DR, thirteen of the Morndinsamman deities appeared to have been restored to their portfolios as they were before the Time of Troubles of 1358 DR and the Spellplague of 1385 DR; the exception was Thard Harr, whose status at the time was unknown. The exact circumstances of their return are unclear. Members The gods of the Morndinsamman were: * Moradin, greater god and chief among the Morndinsamman; he was the god of creation and crafts, and the dwarven race as a whole. * Berronar Truesilver, intermediate goddess of hearth and home; consort of Moradin and matriarch of the dwarven pantheon. * Dumathoin, intermediate god of mining, gems, and underground exploration. * Sharindlar, intermediate goddess of fertility, romantic love, and healing. * Clangeddin Silverbeard, god of battle, valor, and honor in combat. * Vergadain, god of trade, wealth, negotiation, luck, trickery, and chance. * Dugmaren Brightmantle, god of scholarship, discovery, and invention. * Gorm Gulthyn, god of vigilance, defense, and protection. * Haela Brightaxe, goddess and luck and battle. * Marthammor Duin, god of wanderers. * Thard Harr, god of survival, hunting, and nature. * Abbathor, god of greed; the only evil member of the Morndinsamman. * Hanseath, god of war, carousing, alcohol. * Tharmekhûl, demipower of the forge and molten rock, as well as war to a minor degree. * Thautam, god of magic, secrets and mysteries Although typically counted as part of the Morndinsamman, the two duergar deities were actually exiled from it by Moradin: * Laduguer, god of weapons-crafting, magic, and the duergar. * Deep Duerra, the daughter of Laduguer and goddess of conquest, expansion, and psionics. Occasionally associated to the Morndinsamman, but not part of it, was the derro god Diirinka, an intermediate god of magic, knowledge, and cruelty, as well as his mad twin brother, Diinkarazan. He was considered to be the son of Moradin and Berronar; however, details are scarce. Appendix References Connections Category:Pantheons